maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Magik Rasputin/Heroic Battle Ideas
Heroic Battles are my personal favorite thing to do in MAA. I don't really like the agent so its nice to do some battles without her/him while also getting some intresting stories and getting E-Isos that can make heroes a lot better. Not all heroes have one, but there are still a couple chapters left in Season 2 for them to add these to. Iceman & Sunfire (Team Up) Vs Apocalypse Iceman and Sunfire are both horsemen past and present, I think that this battle could be intresting as Sunfire is based around burning people and Iceman is based around Chilling people and those two debuffs cancel each other out. They could add a debuff passive to Apocalypse where if he is chilled and then burned (and vice versa) he loses a chunk of health. Awarded E-Isos: Sunfire - Recharge Grants "Hono De!" (Japanese for Flame On!) and Iceman - Recharge Extends to give Iceman "Icy Aura" (Quick Action, Subtle, Iceman takes 1/2 damage from Melee and Applies Chilled And Slowed To All Enemies) Ka-Zar & Shanna Vs Stegron and Sauron This battle may be easy as Stegron is Tactican and Sauron is Infiltrator making them vulnerable to Ka-Zar and Shanna. However, making it so that Stegron and Sauron gain Extra Turns if not Posioned could make it a lot harder as Shanna would be forced to use her "Savage Toxins" ability which is not that powerful. Also they could have Zabu play a part in this where if Ka-Zar protects Shanna, Zabu (Ka-Zar) gains a stack of "Jealousy" where Zabu has a 10% chance per stack to use "Zabu Pounce" on her after she attacks. Awarded E-Isos: Shanna - All Abilities Gain "Contagion" (Normally this would apply Posion to Bleeding enemies and apply Slowed/Dizzy to Posioned enemies, but if they changed it to where it still applies Posioned to Bleeding enemies, but to Posioned enemies it applies Woozy, then Enfeeble, and finally Torpid it would make her better than she already is) and Ka-Zar - When Ka-Zar's health drops below 40% all attacks are Stealthy and Exploit Protect. Wonder Man, Spider-Woman, & Constrictor (Team-Up) Vs Grim Reaper and Arnim Zola This battle may be a tough one as Grim Reaper is an Inf. which means Spider-Woman gets CQC, but Constrictor gives him Combat Reflexes and Arnim Zola is a Blaster so Constrictor gains an extra turn, but Auto-Crits against Wonder Man. This battle would just basically be a plain out defeat them, no special debuffs required, just defeat them Awarded E-Isos: Wonder Man - Gains "Attuned" And Attacks Apply "Starstruck" (Enemy Does Less Damage To Wonder Man), Spider-Woman - Enemies With Phermones Can Not Remove Debuffs From Self And Cannot Remove Buffs From Enemies And Always Counters Against Enemies With It, and Constrictor - Can Use Agent's Items Without consuming them and can use Agent's Items While Stunned Or Agent Is Defeated Nico Minoru & Blade (Team-Up) Vs. Selene, Mafioso Ductus, and Malefactor Ductus This will make Selene's 2nd apperance in a Heroic Battle. A debuff passive on Selene would be that Selene cannot use "Skia Thanatou" (The Attack that applies Stare Of The Abyss) unless the Vampires are defeated. Also, the Vampires protect Selene. Awarded E-Isos: Nico Minoru - Gains the ability to reuse abilities after Back From The Brink Triggers and Witch Arm now inflicts Breakdown and Blade - After Dodging an enemy with Bleeding's attack cause instant Hemorrhage and his next atack will have Exploit Arrtrtion. Gamora, Drax & Star-Lord (Team-Up) Vs Corvus Glaive and Black Dwarf This Battle will rely on mostly bleeds for both enemies and allies as Corvus Glaive loves bleeding as does Drax. It may be hard because of the class weaknesses. Awarded E-Isos: Gamora - Master Assassin's chance to dodge is increased to 50% against enemies with Doom, Drax - Rage Of The Destroyer Is Unremovable by Single Target Attacks, and Star-Lord - Will counter elemental attacks with a random "Elemental Gun" attack. Rescue & Fixer (Team-Up) Vs Titanium Man And Whiplash (Wave 1), Crimson Dynamoand Blizzard (Wave 2), And Savin (Wave 3) This one is a doozy as you may have Rescue and Fixer but you are against five bosses. There is no sepcial startegy/debuff passive for this one, just defeat them. Awarded E-Isos: Rescue - Starts the battle by applying Fried Circuits and Obsolete Tech To All Enemies and Fixer - Upon Self-Destruct will grant all allies "Power Draining Shield", "Patchwork Shield", or "Supprrsive Shield" (Depending on which form Fixer is in once defeated) Colossus & Kitty Pryde Vs Toad and 2 Sentinels The Hard and The Soft team-up in a battle similar to that of Rogue and Gambit's, but the robots will have a debuff passive that if they are hit by Kitty Pryde using Sneak Attack while she is Phased they will Malfuction and insted attack Toad, but Toad will constantly be using the Petrification which will either cause Colossus to be Petrified and not be able to Protect Kitty Pryde while she is not Phased and/or Kitty Pryde unable to attack the Sentinels. Awarded: Colossus - Has a 30% chance to apply Dizzy and Blinded. 100% If Protecting (The E-Iso wil be called Shiny Metal). Kitty Pryde - Has a 10% chance to save an ally from an attack making them "Phased for 1 Round. Nightcrawler, Beast, & Iceman Vs Mystique In this battle the 3v1 may seem easy but Mystique will be super-powered up where she is going crazy on overdosing on Iso-8, she takes anywhere from 6-10 turns per round, but after the 3rd or 4th round she dies, it will mostly be a survive it battle, however it will not be easy but Nightcrawler will protect and dodge, Iceman can heal his allies and shield them while also being revived, and Beast can just be there. Awarded E-Isos: Nightcrawler - Will apply "Combo Setup" to all enemies when teleporting. If protecting, will apply "Pressure Points". Beast - After an attack, has a chance to gain "Rally" or something that makes Debuffs actions a Quick Action. Iceman - Same as 1st one. Rocket Raccoon & Groot Vs Supergiant (With Black Bolt and Hulk mind controlled) This battle may be difficult with Supergiant being one of the more powerful of the Black Order and Black Bolt who has high damage potential and Hulk is meh, but the constant damage may make it difficult. Rocket does have Crits against Hulk, but Black Bolt gets the extra turn. Awarded E-Isos: Rocket Raccoon - After dodging an attack gains an "Ammo Cell". Groot - If Groot is defeated all allies are granted "Rising Up", "Remove Debuffs", "Rally", And "Extra Turn". Black Bolt - Starts battle with "Sound Barrier" (25% of base health. When removed/expired grant all allies 10 stacks of "Ambient Particles" and apply "Resonating" to all enemies. Lasts 2 Rounds). Hulk - He has 2 already. I'll think of one later. Spiral & Domino Vs Fantomex & Angel X-Force Vs X-Force. All will be in X-Force garb and will just be a battle which can be difficult because of Misdirection and the Class Bonuses/Weaknesses. Awarded E-Isos: Spiral - 40% chance to use a random Dance ability at the ability of the round. Domino - After Manipulating Probability, Chance to grant all allies an " Extra Turn" along with random ability (Follow-Up, Counter, etc.) (10%). Fantomex - After dodging an attack has a chance to grant self and "Extra Turn" and Counter with E.V.A (20%). Angel - Grant self "Guardian Angel" after an ally is defeated or is saved bya ressurection effect. (Puts a starting cool down on "Impostio Manus"). Archangel - Any Lockbox Hero Vs Doctor Doom This battle would occur in Season 1 similar to Warriors 3 because it would not be a requirement to finish Season 2 as not everyone has a Lockbox Hero but it would offer a free random Lockbox Hero E-Iso. But Doctor Doom is the most powerful of the Lockboxes (At least in my opinion). Lockbox Heroes Usable: Magneto, Omega Sentinel, Juggernaut, Constrictor, Satana, Elektra, Thane, Loki, Sabretooth, Moonstone, Taskmaster, Sandman, Avalanche, Fixer, Hybrid, Enchantress, Destroyer,... Non-Usable: Dr. Doom (For Obvious Reasons) And Kang (Since this is supposed to be a hard battle Kang is pretty well matched up to Doom in my opinion, Although can be said for Omega Sentinel if just based off of turns, but there is also the health factor) Rewarded E-Isos: Random Lockbox E-Iso Anti-Venom, Agent Venom, and Hybrid (Team-Up) Vs Scream, Venom, Carnage, and Green Goblin A Difficult battle as in this Scream, Venom, and Carnage will all have "Goblin Serum". Anti-Venom will also have a small chance to hit his allies. Agent Venom will also have a special passive that allows him to transform into "Out Of Control" after attacking Scream. Awarded E-Isos: Anti-Venom - All Attacks have a chance to apply "Buff Blocker" insted "Remove Buffs". Agent Venom - Can switch into "Out Of Control" from normal mode. Cannot switch the other way. "Permanant Bond" is now Permanant. Hybrid - Random Hybrid E-Iso. Union Jack And Shatterstar Vs Grey Gargoyle, Boomerang, And Blizzard This is mostly just a filler Heroic Battle because Union Jack And Shatterstar don't have Heroic Battles/E-Isos. But it could be a fun battle with the two. Shatterstar could have the ability to Join-In on Union Jack's attacks if Shatterstar and Union Jack have Focused. Awarded E-Isos: Shatterstar - Has A Chance To Grant "Mirror Images" To Allies (Only if hit by AoE. 20% Chance). Union Jack - After Pre-Emptivley Countering, refreshes buff required for Pre-Emptive Counter. Nico Minoru, Karolina Dean, And Molly Hayes Vs Arcade with Robo Spiral And Robo Sif More of a fun Heroic Battle where you actually enjoy the battle besides Arcade's Game Master Passive, but seeing the 3 Runaways teaming up together may be fun. You have Princess Powerful, Rainbow Splasher, and The Staff Of One wielder herself. Playdom definatley needs to make Heroic Battles that are fun, ones that you don't dread at the fact you have to farm them. Awarded E-Isos: Nico Minoru - Same as Above. Karolina Dean - Incoming Energy Attacks Grant Self "Prismatic Shield". Molly Hayes - Grant Brusiers "Determined" for first 2 rounds. Wasp Vs Sin and The Winter Soldier This Heroic Battle will be more of a lead up to Winter Soldier being a hero and after the second round Sin yells at Winter Soldier telling him to step up his game. Winter Soldier backlashes and flees the battle leaving Sin on her own. Then its just a simble Wasp beat her up. Awarded E-Isos: All attacks have a 25% Chance to apply "Opportunist" And "Remove Buffs" (Similar To Anti-Venom's Passive, but also applies Opportunist and only triggers when Wasp attacks along with a lower percentage for success). Angela, Valkyrie, And Enchantress (Team-Up) Vs Hela A Battle of the Escort Of Souls, Asgardian Angel, and Embodiement of Beauty vs Queen and Ruler of Hel, but she's not alone, every 2 rounds she will summon a 2 random Dragur of the same class. Hela cannot be damaged as long as the Dragur are present. It will be very hard, however in this battle, Enchantress will gains Missle Charges while Recharging, Angela Gains An Extra Turn whenever an enemy is defeated, and Valkyrie can remove the Dragur's/Hela's Debuffs with "Sacrifical Blessing". Awarded E-Isos: Enchantress - Grants Enchantress "Unblemished Skin" (Immune To Bleeding. High Critical Resistance), Angela - Applies "Mark Of The Huntress" To All Enemies At The Start Of The Battle. Then Uses "Battle Cry", And Valkyrie - Applies "Deathglow" To All Enemies (70%) And Grants All Allies "Deathwatch" (70%) Whenever An Ally Or Valkyrie is defeated. If Valkyrie is defeated, this buff goes away. Category:Blog posts